


The Ghost Returns (Stucky)

by Lulu_1777



Series: Stucky Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky with his memories, Fluffy Stucky, Funny, Humor, M/M, Natasha hates Tony Stark, Night scare, Scared Captain, Scared Steve, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve and Bucky - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, scare pranks, sleepy steve, steve x bucky - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_1777/pseuds/Lulu_1777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is the only person (besides Black Widow) who can make Captain Rogers scream like a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost Returns (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, so if I make any errors or mistakes, please feel free to let me know. This was one of my old Stucky drabbles I wrote after seeing Captain America The Winter Soldier, for the first time. I hope you guys like it, and feel free to leave a message.

The soft clanking of his boots indicated his arrival. It was still in the dead of night, and Natasha new from the moment he’d reached his room, the soft noise of him rambling through his keys, that he was completely exhausted. “You know, Stark installed voice recognition.” Natasha whispered, watching as the super soldier jumped, turning to her quickly. 

“Gosh…Nat, you scared the crap out of me.” Steve replied, watching as the red head smirked, a soft chuckle leaving her lips. “I was just letting you know. Fumbling with those keys is just wasting your time, you could already be in bed by now. Did Tony not inform you about this?” 

Natasha felt her blood boil when the super soldier simply shook his head. The genius was always leaving Steve out, and sometimes it was certainly on purpose. 

“Don’t worry Nat, I’m sure he means well. I would rather have been told by you instead of him anyways.” Steve muttered, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. He was clearly dead on his feet, and she didn’t know whether to help him inside, or go after Tony who she was certain was still working at such a late hour. 

“Get some sleep Cap, I’ll take care of Stark. Goodnight.”

Steve smiled, muttering a soft goodnight before letting himself into his room. He was tempted to play around with this new voice system, but figured he’d try it another day. Natasha was right, he was dead on his feet, but that didn’t make his reflexes any less sharp, and he suddenly got an uneasy feeling of being watched. 

“Nat, you in here?” He called out into the darkness, frowning when all he got was silence. He drew his shield close to him, rounding the corner towards the living area. “Clint is that yo…HOLLY FUDGE!” Steve shouted immediately grabbed his chest, stumbling backwards into the pointy edge of his kitchen counter. 

Bucky was perched in the far corner of the room, the window open fully behind him. Steve hadn’t looked at him since he screamed and stumbled backwards, but he could hear Bucky chuckling, the loud clanking of his boots nearing his form, still crumbled in the floor. 

“Now Stevie, I thought you weren’t scared of anything?” Bucky spoke suddenly, making Steve jump again. He fought back another giggle, watching as the other super soldier gripped his back tightly. “That wasn’t funny Buck, I was too tired to realize.”

Bucky frowned, kneeing beside his boyfriend worriedly. He softly removed Steve’s hand from his back, helping him out of his sweaty vest. When his eyes landed on the red mark, located near his right hip bone, he immediately regretted his decision. 

“Steve, I’m so sorry. I really shouldn’t have done that, I just wanted to surprise you…I haven’t seen you in so long, I’m so sorry.” Bucky whispered, leaning down to kiss the wound. Steve giggled, his body jerking at the sensitive feeling. He’d missed Bucky so much the past two weeks he was gone, out completing his own missions, and he couldn’t be mad at him for anything.

“Bucky, don’t worry about it, a good scare is always needed sometimes. Why don’t we get cleaned up and tell some battle stories, sound good?” Steve asked.  
Bucky nodded, rubbing Steve’s naked back one last time before helping him up. It was hard not to look at him, all sweaty and dirty from battle. It made him picture dirty things, which made him smile and blush. 

“Sounds good Stevie, and maybe I could give you a good back massage as well.” Bucky replied, stripping his vest as well. Steve simply nodded.


End file.
